Electrical outlets in walls and floors present serious hazards to the public. The electrical receptacles can also be the cause of fires and other damage to property. Hospitals have treated many injuries associated with electrical outlets. A number of these injuries can occur when young children insert metal objects, for example, hair pins and keys, into the electrical outlet, resulting in electric shock or burn injuries to the hands or fingers, and death. According to the Electrical Safety Foundation International (ESFi), every month nearly 200 children are treated in hospital emergency rooms for electrical shock or burn injuries caused by tampering with a wall outlet. It is also reported that 70 percent of child-related electrical accidents occur at home. Since the modern high voltage AC outlet came into use more than 60 years ago, outlets have been boxed into a basic utilitarian form factor and functionality. Thus, there is a need to develop effective shock proof electrical outlets. In addition, there is a need for improving electrical outlets to address the technological advances people desire in their home and workplace.